<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【拉二咕哒】非常规师生关系 by taoduoduo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831822">【拉二咕哒】非常规师生关系</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoduoduo/pseuds/taoduoduo'>taoduoduo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoduoduo/pseuds/taoduoduo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>拉二咕哒</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【拉二咕哒】非常规师生关系</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“奥兹曼……太深……哈啊啊啊别顶。”</p><p>是下课时间，走廊隐约传来学生交谈的声音，立香生怕室内的旖旎风光被他们察觉，紧张让她不禁把小穴中的肉棒含得更紧，却引来奥兹曼迪亚斯不满地斥责：“余让你照着自己写的东西念，连读句子都做不好了吗？”说完硬挺的肉棒继续大幅度抽插的动作，立香知道如果不照做的话只会被干的更惨，只好忍着羞耻读出自己连载文中的句子。<br/>“奥兹曼迪亚斯拨开立香紧闭的花唇，找到那颗小巧的阴蒂揉按着，直到敏感的阴蒂越来越肿，连带着穴口也湿漉漉地流水……”</p><p>“哈哈，你很喜欢被玩这里嘛，余记得上次，嗯，上上次也是，你喷了好多水。”奥兹曼迪亚斯配合地把原本揉捏她乳肉的手掌移到她的阴蒂上，手指先是重重的揉按几下，随即拨开上面的包皮，露出最敏感的红色阴蒂尖，用指甲轻轻刮着，引得立香不住的战栗，熟悉动作让立香又想起被他初次占有的那个雨天——在奥兹曼家中喝了点他的红酒，在酒精作用下又没心没肺地挑衅说出：“法老不行。”这种能让他呆毛瞬间耷拉下来的话，不过这次奥兹曼迪亚斯没有配合着与她斗嘴，而是戏谑地笑：“行不行的，试一试不就知道了。”</p><p>先是被他极有技巧地玩弄到潮吹，不争气地晕过去又醒来后发现双臂被吊环高高吊起的自己双腿大张对着镜面，橘发和脸颊都沾满了精液，嘴角还有一部分没来得及咽下的顺着下巴往下流，应该是在无意识期间被他用嘴巴做了一次。雪白胸脯前红色的指印还未褪去，似乎被奥兹曼把玩了很久，乳头也被蹂躏得发肿。下身黏糊糊的很不舒服，阴蒂尖甚至有些刺痛，地面上还有未干的水渍，立香心凉了半截，那个，怎么看都是是自己喷出来的。</p><p>“唔，总算醒了？只是潮吹就晕了过去，一会儿怎么承受余的宠爱啊？！”<br/>立香听到他的声音试图挣扎，但双手被牢牢缚住什么都做不了，光着身子反而有种欲拒还迎的意味。奥兹曼迪亚斯从背后抱起立香，就像给小孩把尿的姿势让立香能把接下来的动作看得清清楚楚。立香身型娇小，而他似乎是经常锻炼的缘故，手臂强壮且有力，抱着她简直像捧着羽毛那样轻松，能在轻易分开她双腿的同时腾出空来玩弄她的小穴，两只手故意扯着两片阴唇向外拉，露出紧紧闭合的洞口。刚刚射过一次的肉棒没有疲软迹象，反而因为沾着精液和口水的缘故显得更加狰狞。立香一开始就忽略了最重要的一点——奥兹曼的皮肤是独特的蜜色，也就是说，那里的尺寸不是身为亚洲人的自己所能承受的。尤其是当她看到奥兹曼的肉棒抵在自己窄小穴口的时候，身体不住的颤抖。</p><p>这个塞进去的话，自己一定会坏掉的。<br/>已经有21CM了吧？！就算是种族优势也太过分了！自己究竟招惹了多恐怖的男人啊！</p><p>奥兹曼迪亚斯无视立香眼中的恐惧，龟头顶开紧闭的穴口，用力挺了进去，第一次就被这么长的东西贯穿身体，立香疼得说不话，奥兹曼迪亚斯却有些烦躁地用力拍了下她的屁股，雪白臀瓣瞬间显出一个浅色的指印。<br/>“喂，放松点，余才进去一半啊。”</p><p>立香看着镜中还有相当可观尺寸的肉棒留在小穴外面，真想两眼一闭装死。</p><p>无法阻止奥兹曼的动作，立香只能眼睁睁看粗长的肉棒一次次进出自己的小穴，每一次抽插都带出混着血丝的白沫，感觉立香稍稍适应了抽送的节奏，奥兹曼迪亚斯从立香的小穴中退了出来，为立香解开双手的束缚。立香以为他就这样放过自己——怎么可能。</p><p>身体被推倒，以跪趴的姿势高高翘起屁股，奥兹曼迪亚斯的肉棒重新挺入湿漉漉的小穴，火热的手掌紧紧抓着立香的两只奶子，更深地往里挺，肉棒轻易破开敏感的宫口，直接捅进立香的子宫，整根没入的时候立香甚至能在小腹看见轻微突起的龟头形状。滚烫精液灌满子宫的时候立香被刺激得口水和眼泪一起流了出来，尿道滴滴答答流出浅色的尿液，明明已经被玩弄到失禁了，奥兹曼却不打算放过她。之后的日子，她干脆被奥兹曼囚禁在他的家中，从浴室到沙发，甚至连在厨房准备早餐时都会被他按着做一发。奥兹曼毫不避讳地告诉立香自己的论坛马甲，甚至经常强迫立香读着自己写出的淫靡句子，然后照着上面的姿势宠爱她，由于立香的文中经常提到有趣的小道具，奥兹曼特意购买了不少相同款式的东西，在立香身上试了个遍。这次也是，故意让立香小穴塞着跳蛋上课，又在立香快要高潮时要求她站起来回答问题，看她忍住抽泣作答，又故作体贴地宣布课程暂停：“立香同学，你看上去不太舒服的样子，余送你去医务室。”</p><p>同学们感动的几乎哭出来：“奥兹曼迪亚斯老师太体贴了！”<br/>立香也要哭出来，因为她又要挨操了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>